The Untitled Okita Fic
by Chase Yuy
Summary: This is it...........
1. Sick days

Title: Untitled (IIE!! I need a title! Someone help!!) Author: Chase-chan Disclaimers: I do not own anyone who was in Rurouni Kenshin, though I wish I do because they're bishounen ^_^ Rating: PG-13, just because that's what I rate everything ^_^ A/N: This is an Okita story. I'm trying to do what I have not seen done yet, which could be very interesting. @_@ I've gotten my historical notes mostly from two sites, these being: and in case you'd like to check it out too ^_^ I'm hoping that I can get more research done when I learn to read Japanese, but that'll be a while.. Do not take everything I say for fact in this, simply because I'm 1: twisting history, and 2: I don't know everything that I've found is fact and am not entirely sure. For one, I've read on.. I think it was the second sight.. That Okita had the measles when he was twenty or so and he was teaching in Edo. Well.. That's not going to work for me, so I'm twisting it up a bit ^_^ (I can just see myself now apologizing to Okita-san at his grave when I get there.. @_@ I'm not use to writing about people that lived!!) That's just one thing, and there may be others. Also, I'm sure some of the stuff didn't happen the way I portray it, but I couldn't find anything clear on how it DID happen, so just enjoy and don't take everything I say as concrete fact, ne? ^_^ Enjoy!  
  
Chapter One: Sick Days  
  
Sock covered feet padded across the boards that made up the Shieikan Dojo as their owner ran down the hallway. The young man with a boyish face rounded the corner and continued down the hall, speed picking up. He came to nearly a dead stop when he found his pathway blocked. "Ne! Harada-san! You picked a bad place to nap," the teen grumbled good-naturedly. Harada Sanosuke looked up and cocked an eyebrow. "And you picked a bad place to be running, Souji-kun," he answered with a smile. "What are you in such a rush for?" Okita Souji grinned. "I'm trying to make it to the training room before Kondou-san can get too mad at me for being late." Harada nodded. "Yeah, wouldn't want to make him mad," he answered as he stretched lazily, but did not move from his spot. The dark-eyed youth shook his head in slight annoyance as he jumped over the snoozing figure and sprinted down the hall. He hollered a "hello!" to Yamanami Seisuke before dashing into the training room. He grinned sheepishly at the man that had treated him as a brother for the past ten years as he entered and received a patient glare. "Gomen nasai, Kondou-san! I lost track of time." Kondou nodded and watched his most talented pupil take his place. A shadow of a smile crossed his stern features. Souji had more than potential. The boy had defeated him all ready, years ago. He had been only fifteen. At nineteen, though, he still remained at the dojo. He was pleased with this. The boy had become as close as a younger brother between the four of them. Hijikata, Inoue, and he wouldn't know quite what to do without the smiling younger member of their small group, Kondou was sure of that. "Ne, Kondou-san?" The elder man looked over, eyes connecting with his younger friend's. "Daijoubu ka?" "Hai, Souji-kun. Daijoubu," he answered with a small smile. Okita nodded with a smile.  
  
The evening wind was blowing slightly and Okita sat on the porch enjoying every moment of it. The dojo had been stuffy feeling all day and it felt good to be out in the summer breeze. "Konban wa, kid," a voice said from behind. Okita turned his dark gaze back behind him to see Harada standing over him, a smirk on his face. "Konban wa," the youth answered, smiling. "Where've you been hiding out since this morning, eh?" The taller man sat down and leaned against a post lazily. "Daijoubu ka? You haven't looked well all afternoon." Okita smiled and nodded. "Hai. I've just felt a bit warm all day. It's probably nothing." Harada reached over and placed a hand on the youth's face. "Ya feel a little warm, kid," he said with a frown. "Daijoubu," Okita said quickly, pulling away from the elder man's hand. "Honto! It's nothing. I'll be fine if I just get a good night's sleep!" That said, he stood and left for his room. Harada watched him with slightly worried brown eyes. He stood as well, but made his way in the direction he last saw Kondou and Hijikata talking to one another.  
  
Okita lay curled up on his futon later that evening. He shivered. Somehow he'd been warm all day and now found himself freezing. He pulled the blankets up around his neck as he tried to sleep. "Souji-kun?" He opened one dark eye to glance in the direction of the door. "Eh?" It was Hijikata's voice. The youth groaned. "I'm coming in," the elder man announced, opening the shoji. He stepped into the room and slid it close behind him. Okita heard his footsteps coming closer until he knelt down next to him. The boy did not look up, but remained burrowed under the covers. "Harada said you are ill." "I'm not ill," Okita answered. "I'm just." he trailed off as he sneezed. He sniffed, wrinkling his nose in frustration and annoyance. "I'm just a little under the weather. It'll pass by tomorrow." Hijikata frowned slightly and reached a hand for the boy's face. Okita pulled away. He didn't want one of the two men he looked up to the most to think he was weak. He smiled up. "Daijoubu." "No you're not," the elder man said with a frown. "You're ill. Now let me see how ill." Okita sighed as he felt Hijikata's hand press gently against his face, checking for fever. He then heard him sigh and growl something. "We'll have to send for the doctor in the morning if your fever isn't gone." "It's probably just a cold, Hijikata-san," the youth answered cheerfully. "I'll just rest it off." "Souji, it's rare to get colds in the summer." Okita only smiled. Hijikata continued to frown, but stood. "Sleep. Either Kondou or I will come check on you later." Okita nodded before closing his eyes, finding himself quickly sinking into darkness.  
"If the boy says it's a cold, I'm sure that's all it is," Kondou was saying as he and Hijikata made their way down the hall toward the youth's room. "I get the feeling that's not all it is," Hijikata mumbled. "I don't know what quite yet, but it's not a cold." Kondou nodded as they stopped in front of the door. From inside they heard a quiet moaning and the sound of someone thrashing around in their sleep. The two men looked at each other and then back at the door. Hijikata slipped in first, quickly followed by the master of the dojo. They found their younger "brother" twisting and turning in his sleep. His face was flushed with fever and he shivered under the covers. The elder of the two men knelt next to the youth and reached a hand out slowly to wake him. A pair of dark blue eyes flew open as Kondou's hand came in touch with his shoulder. He looked lost for a moment, but then settled down, breathing labouredly as his eyes focused in on his friend. Kondou nearly pulled back as he felt the youth's feverish face. His dark hair was wet from it and his clothes were matted against him. "Souji-kun?" "Eh?" Okita asked quietly with a smile. The elder man started to say something, but then stopped, letting his hand rest on the teen's shoulder. "I should call for the doctor." "It can wait until morning," Okita said as he pushed himself into a sitting position. "Honto." Kondou glared slightly and pushed him back down gently. "Lie down." "Daijoubu," Okita whispered. "No, you're not. Hijikata, send for the doctor, ne?" "Kondou-san! Honto! Daijoubu." The youth was cut off by a violent cough that sent him doubling over. He looked up at Kondou and managed a small smile. The elder man simply shook his head. "Rest," he ordered as he pushed him back to his pillows. "The doctor will be here in a while."  
  
The doctor's arrival was a blur to Okita Souji. The whole dojo was up at that point, worried over its youngest prodigy. Kondou and Hijikata waited outside their young "brother's" room while the doctor was in there. The elderly man came out with a neutral expression on his face. "He has the measles," he announced. "Isn't he a little old for that?" Kondou asked. "You can get the measles at any age, but it is rare to get it at his age. Have both of you had them?" Hijikata shook his head negative while Kondou nodded an affirmative. "Then you'll be the one to take care of him," the doctor told the elder man. "Try to keep his fever down and keep him comfortable." Kondou nodded. He watched Hijikata escort the doctor out while continuing to talk to him. The dojo master looked back at the room where Okita was sleeping fitfully. This was going to be difficult.  
  
Bye late the next day, Okita was restless. The coughs that had started earlier that morning kept him awake, and therefore bored. He had been ordered to stay in his room, as to not get anyone else ill, and was now pacing it. This is how Kondou found him when he came in. The elder man sighed. "You should be resting." Okita leaned against the wall, his eyes downcast and slightly glazed over from the still high fever. He did not respond. Kondou frowned. "Souji?" The youth looked up, eyes meeting his friend's. "Hai?" "You should be resting," Kondou repeated. "You will recover faster." "I can't sleep." He coughed into his hand as if on cue. "You should at least rest." The dark eyed young man sighed heavily. He didn't want to rest. He had been resting the better part of the day. He wanted to get on with his exercises and his daily routine, but that wasn't looking hopeful. He slid down the wall, sitting on the hard floor. He probably had a good full week of this left, and he all ready had cabin fever after less than a full day. Okita frowned. "There's a bed there you could sit on," Kondou said, a slight smile tugging at his lips. The boy had always been like this. At least he had since he had come to the dojo eleven years before. Okita stood, a little shaky, and made his way over to the bed. The elder man knelt beside him as the youth stretched out. He was flushed with the fever, and shivered slightly. Kondou sighed. "Your restlessness will only make your illness worse." "Gomen nasai." The dojo master frowned. "Rest, Souji-kun, ne?" Okita nodded, reaching for the blankets and pulling them around his body. He whimpered slightly until he felt Kondou's hand rest on his head, quietly stroking his hair in the slightest show of affection. The youth smiled slightly before finding himself lost in the sleep he had not been able to obtain for the past several hours. Kondou stood quietly, and started to leave, but stopped when he heard the boy whimper again in his sleep. He knelt back down by the futon, and placed his hand on the boy's head again. The whimpering stopped. He sighed heavily, a seemingly going theme for the evening, and settled himself in to sit with the boy he looked at like a younger brother. He wouldn't have done it for another, but for Souji-kun, he was willing and pleased to sit and stay with him for the entire night if need be.  
  
Harada sipped his sake, eyes closed in thought. He reopened them when he heard Yamanami's voice. "Kondou-san has been in there for quite some time. Do you think Okita's all right?" Harada took one more sip of his drink before setting it down on the table. "Hai. That kid can survive anything," he responded. Yamanami smiled. "He's not such a child anymore, Harada-kun." "I know. He's just always been the youngest of our group. It's hard to believe he's nearly twenty." "He still looks like a child, though." Harada grinned broadly. "He's small, big eyes, and has an innocent smile. He'll always look younger than he is." Yamanami nodded. "Hai. I believe you're right." He took a sip of his drink, and his eyes turned serious. "Have you heard the talk about the gaijins? More and more people are calling for them to be kicked out of the country." "Yeah, I heard about it." "We will be hurled into a time of turmoil soon," Hijikata said as he took his place with his own cup of sake, followed closely by Inoue Genzaburou, who also took his seat. "Do you think there will be war?" Yamanami asked. "I can not say," Hijikata responded. "There's talk of overthrowing the Shogun," Inoue said in a low voice. "That's insane," Nagakura said as he came into the room. "We have had a Shogun for over six hundred years now! Why do away with him now?" "Because people are scared," Hijikata answered as he sipped at his drink. "People are frightened of the gaijins and their ships coming into our bays." "The Shogun should be able to take care of that, shouldn't he?" Yamanami asked, eyes sweeping over the others surrounding the table. "The people don't see it that way," Harada answered. "Some of them do and some of them don't," Nagakura answered. "What ever happened to Kondou?" Yamanami asked, changing the subject. "He left to go check on Okita twenty minutes ago and didn't come back." Harada shrugged. "He probably staid back there with the kid." Yamanami nodded. "Hai. Tabun." A smile spread across Inoue's face. "He went to check on him earlier this after noon and found him up and around in his room. Souji has a fever that should keep most people off their feet, but he just keeps going." He glanced over to where Hijikata was staring into his cup of sake. "Ne, Hijikata?" "Hmm?" The elder man looked up, startled from his thoughts. "Nothing," Inoue said with a smile. "Just making sure you're awake over there." Hijikata glared slightly. "Hai. I'm awake. Just. thinking." "Well don't hurt yourself," Harada said with a grin. Hijikata simply glared, shutting the other up instantly. The group looked up at the sound of light padding of feet came down the hallway. A young woman entered with a smile. Kondou Akiko, Kondou's young wife, came in with a new bottle of sake to pass around. "Is there anything else I can get all of you?" she asked sweetly. "Not at all, Akiko-san," Hijikata answered for all of them. She nodded and began to leave. "Matte, Akiko-san?" Inoue called. "Do you know if your husband is still back with Souji-kun?" Akiko nodded. "I believe he is, Inoue-san." "Domo arigatou." "Doutashimashte."  
  
Akiko peeked into the room to find her husband sitting by Okita's bed. He looked as if he had just dozed off, but woke with a start when the light from the candle she was holding reached his face. She smiled. "How's he doing?" "Sleeping. That's the best he can do. The fever is still up, and has climbed because of his restlessness." Kondou frowned slightly as he said this. Akiko nodded. "He'll be fine, Isami-san. You shouldn't worry so much. Souji is a strong boy." Kondou nodded. "I know." Akiko smiled once more before turning to leave. "You should get some rest yourself, Isami-san." "I will." After she heard his words, she walked out, leaving him alone with restlessly sleeping boy.  
  
It got worse before it got better. It became more difficult for the youth to breathe and the rash that accompanied measles showed on his pale skin. He would turn and thrash around in his sleep, fever high. Kondou spent most of the day and a good deal of the night with him, watching over him. One day, he walked into the room where the group in the dojo was drinking their sake and Akiko was standing and laughing with Inoue. They all looked up from what they were doing, and seeing Kondou's serious expression, assumed the worst for the youth laying at the end of the hallway. Kondou bowed his head a bit, allowing the smallest of smiles to appear. "He's over the worst of it. His fever has fallen." A large grin spread across Harada's face. "That kid's hard to take down." "I knew he'd be all right," Yamanami said with a smile. Akiko walked over and embraced her husband. "Now that Souji-kun is out of harm's way, you should rest." Kondou nodded and headed in the direction of their room. She turned back to the group of men and smiled. "Is there anything I can get you boys?" "Some more sake?" Harada asked with a grin.  
  
A/N: Yay! I've finished the first chapter!! I'm so proud of myself!! It took. a while. I guess two days.. @_@ Oh well. Like I said before, not everything is exactly perfect in this. I really don't know where each of these members stands exactly on politics of that time, nor have a full grasp of what all was going on, so I did my best. TBC 


	2. 

Chapter Two: Trouble arises in the 3rd year of Bunkyuu  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews! That's encouraging!! Gomen ne, Sachiko-chan! Saitou should make an entrance later on, but according to what I've read, he didn't know the Shinsengumi at this point in history. Don't worry, I love Saitou too, therefore he will make an appearance ^_^ Oh! And Mica-chan, he didn't have TB in chapter one. I read somewhere that Okita had the measles when he was like. twenty or something. nineteen or twenty. @_@ Anna-chan said he had no immune system. Lol ^_^ *grumbles* And I STILL can't believe I got mangas 8 and 9 when Okita's in the 7th one. (gomen. random.) Also, Mica-chan, you're the one that wrote the "Drops of Blood and Fellowship?!?!? That's really good!!!!!! Gomen. I can't use email, so I have to ramble on stuff like this..  
Okita's illness passed and he was up and around, too soon, according to Kondou, but the elder man let him do as he wished. The seasons were turning and the leaves had fallen to the ground. The continued to turn as the snow drifts began to swirl around the dojo and pile on the slightly went dirt. It was the beginning of the 3rd year of Bunkyuu, and things were beginning to swirl into chaos, just as Hijikata had said. People were, as he said, frightened of the foreigners and their large black ships. The discussions around the dojo of such affairs increased when Harada showed up with news of the roshis gathering in Kyoto and forming up armies. "They've gathered under Bakufu samurai there and they're holding kenjutsu matches to see who will be in their armies," Harada explained as he stared into his cup of sake. His eyes met Kondou's. "I thought you might be interested." Kondou nodded, running the stories through his mind. "We might be needed there," he answered slowly. His dark eyes met his wife's and she smiled before turning away. He stood and led her out of the room. "Would you leave Tamako?" she asked. Kondou sighed. "I fear what Hijikata believes will become truth, and that my country will need me." Akiko nodded. "Then go for your country. Will you leave the dojo for your brother?" "Hai. Nii-san will take good care of it." He paused. "And of you and Tamako-chan." "You'll come back, won't you? To see your daughter?" "I'll do my best. I want to see you both." Akiko smiled. "Then I'm sure you will."  
  
Kondou had gathered their small group of seven men together and they were off for Kyoto as soon as they could. "What exactly will we do when we get there?" Okita asked. "Probably go through some sort of testing," Yamanami answered. Okita grinned. "We'll be in for sure if it's a simple kenjutsu match!" "I hope you're right, Souji-kun," the elder man answered. He turned his attention to Kondou. "Do you think they will put us all in the same area to fight?" "I would think so," Kondou answered. "I've never been to Kyoto," Okita mused. "What's it like?" "Lots of people," Harada answered, looking back to where the youth was walking. "Lots of violence now." "So we'll protect the people, ne?" Okita asked. Inoue smiled. "We'll do our best, Souji, but we can't save the whole town, just the seven of us." The dark eyed youth nodded, sinking back and thinking. It would take them a couple of days to reach Kyoto. He could hardly wait.  
  
The seven men from the Shieikan dojo fit in well with the other six roshis under a man named Kiyokawa Hachirou. Okita found several men that he learned quickly to get along with and some that he kept his distance from. One of the men that he wanted to stay away from was Kiyokawa himself. The youth had an uneasy feeling about the man, but he couldn't quite put his finger on what was causing it. All he knew was that something was going to happen, and it would involve Kiyokawa. The sound of swords clashing echoed around the camp and dark blue eyes watched from their owner's place on a porch. The men that had become known as the "Kyoto Defenders" were set to leave Kyoto the next week for Yokohama, but the reason was unknown to the youngest member. Okita stood from his spot and unsheathed his sword. "Ne, Hijikata- san? Would you care for a challenge?" he asked with a smile. Hijikata kept his strait face, but his eyes showed a hint of a smile at the boy. "So that you can show off your own talents, Okita?" The youth continued to smile. "Not at all. Talents mean nothing if I do not keep my skills sharp, ne?" He had noticed in the past few weeks that to the elder men, who had once called him "Souji-kun," he was now "Okita." It was a sign that they treated him as an equal out on the real battlefields that they would be facing. "Hai." Hijikata unsheathed his sword as well. The two swords met in a clash of metal, and were taken apart as quickly as they met. The two men fell back and came at each other again and again, stopping the other from using too lengthy of an attack. "You've really improved, even since last time, Okita." "Arigatou, Hijikata-san." They came in, crossing swords. Okita smiled and drew back, lining up his attack. He came forward with such a rush of speed that the elder man could not follow. The youth pulled his attack so that it didn't hurt his friend, but left a line across the shoulders of his gi and then placed the tip of the katana near his neck. Hijikata dropped his weapon low, in surrender. "You really have improved." Okita smiled, bowing slightly. They parted ways, the younger man making his way toward the inn. He past by the open area in the front of the inn and saw Kiyokawa speaking with some men that he did not recognize. The term "Ishin Shishis" came up in the conversation, and the youth's ears perked. "You've got yourself quite a group here. They'll follow your orders to burn the settlement down in Yokohama?" one of the men was asking. Kiyokawa nodded. "Hai. They are blindly loyal to me. It was not difficult making the Shogun think I was working for the Bakufu movement. Fools." "So you will leave next week?" Kiyokawa smirked. "You will have everyone against the Shogun after this, if all goes to plan." "The people will think they are hypocrites. First the Shogun says to let the gaijins in, and then he burns down one of their settlements. What an interesting scene." Okita paled as he was hearing this. He had to tell Kondou and Hijikata. He had to get to them as quickly as possible. He had to. He looked up, and up, to see a large man standing to what had been his back before he turned, gun pointed at him. "Why don't you step out there a ways?" The man's voice caught Kiyokawa's attention and he looked over, spotting both the youth and the man with the gun. His eyes narrowed. "Okita Souji." "Kiyokawa-san," the young man acknowledged. "Would there be a reason you were listening in to my conversation, Okita-san?" Okita smiled slightly. "I don't think that part of it matters unless I heard wrong." The elder man's eyes narrowed more. "I don't like not being able to trust the men under me." "And I don't like not being able to trust the men above me. If you'll excuse me, Kiyokawa-san, I would like to go work on some of my training." "I don't think so." He turned to the man with the gun. "Do away with him in such a way that his. friends. won't trace him back to me." Okita's mind went into full readiness for a battle, but he knew he couldn't face this man now. It wasn't that he physically could not do it. He was probably faster than the man with the gun, but it would do him no good if no one believed him on what he heard. Option B, escape. That sounded like the best option. The youth ducked down, getting away from the larger man's grasp. He waited for the moment, then dodged the slow gun's bullet, and then took off down the hall. He used the doorframe to swing around and run down the porch, jumping over the railing at the end and running for the practice area. "Hijikata-san!" he called out. The elder man looked up to see the youth running and Kiyokawa's guards hot on his heals. "Okita?" The youth stopped. "Kiyokawa's fighting for the Ishin Shishis!" "Eh?" Hijikata managed, staring at the youth before him. "Slow down. What do you mean?" "I mean-" "Yamate!" the men called, rushing at Okita with their sword drawn. They did not slow as they came on him. The blue eyed man pulled his sword, not sure quite what to do. He parried against them as they thrust awkwardly at him. He heard Hijikata's sword cling against another one, and he glanced over. Okita felt a rush of white-hot pain as the blade bit into his side. He avoided any serious injury with his quick movements, but his opponent had drawn blood. "What the hell is this?!" Hijikata demanded, and the fight came to an abrupt halt. There was something about Hijikata Toshizou that when he screamed at you, you stopped what you were doing and cowered. "I. Kiyokawa-san said.." "I'll speak with Kiyokawa-san. You three.. Get out." The three swordsmen, if that's what they could be called, backed away and turned to leave. Okita looked up at Hijikata. "Arigatou. I didn't want to fight them." he attempted to explain. "What was this about Kiyokawa working for the Ishin Shishis?" "I overheard him! I was walking through the hallway in the inn, and I heard him talking. He said that the trip to Yokohama is something for the Ishin Shishis. He's going to have us burn down a gaijin settlement." Hijikata glared down at the ground, thinking. "Come with me. We're going to go talk to Kondou."  
  
It had been a good hour since Kondou had disappeared into an office to speak with Matsudaira Katamori, the Daimyo of Aizu. The youth sitting outside of it brushed his hand across the bandages that wrapped his side. The wound had been minor, due to his speed. He sighed heavily. "Kondou will be out shortly." Okita looked up at Hijikata and smiled. "Hai. I know." "They'll need to talk to you." "That's why I am here." Hijikata nodded his understanding, and turned his eyes out the window to the sinking sun. The shoji opened and Kondou stepped out. "Okita?" "Hai?" "Come in." "Hai." The youth followed his friend and mentor into the office. Matsudaira looked up from his place and looked strait into the young man's eyes. "What did you hear?" Okita explained what he had heard in detail, watching the daimyo's every move, his every expression change. After he finished, the elderly man stood and started out of the office. The youth wasn't sure what to do, but followed Kondou. "We should go back to the inn," Kondou said. "I think Matsudaira-san believed you." Okita nodded. "Yoshi."  
  
Late that night, Okita woke to hear someone at his door. He looked up, and saw Kondou slipping quietly into his room. "He's dead." "Eh?" "Kiyokawa. The Shogunate sent someone in to assassinate him tonight." "That was quick." "Hai." "What will we do now?" Kondou sat next to the boy, brows drawn together in thought. "I will do what I can for the Shogun. It is the least I can do for letting myself be drawn away from my beliefs." "It wasn't your fault." "I should have seen through his tricks." "So now we will do what?" "Form a new group. We should do something to protect Japan, and the Shogunate." "I'll stay with you, Kondou-san." "Domo arigatou gozaimasu." "Doutashimashte." "I'll see who wants to go and who wants to stay with me tomorrow. Matsudaira and I spoke of this yesterday in brief." Okita nodded, taking it all in. "How does that wound feel?" "Oh. It was hardly a scratch. It'll be all right." "Yoshi. Sleep, Souji-kun. Tomorrow will be an interesting day for us. It'll be the first day we really fight for the Shogunate." "I look forward to it." "As do I," Kondou said as he started out of the room. "As do I."  
  
A/N: Yes, I know these chapters are short compared to how I usually write, but that's just how they are turning out. Gomen ne! It's really late for me and I'm tired, so I'm hitting the sack and sleeping till noon tomorrow. ^_^ I wanted to thank ya'll for the reviews. I really do appreciate them. They help me write. If I see that people are enjoying in thus far, I want to please them by getting the next chapter out as quickly as I can, so do give me feedback! Also, if you see something that I've got historically incorrect and you know that for sure, please tell me in a review. I may have not caught it, or I may have simply needed to twist it for the plot's sake. Like this hole chaotic thing with Okita finding out that Kiyokawa was against them. I REALLY doubt that's how it happened, but this IS an Okita-centered fic! So go ahead and tell me if you see something wrong. It may be a mistake, and it may not, but I'd like to know. Domo arigatou! TBC 


	3. 

Chapter Three: The Beginnings of the Shinsengumi A/n: I got my information for the majority of this chapter off of This is an EXCELENT sight in my opinion, and I found a great deal out about many of the characters and quite a bit of the Shinsengumi's history. Review Answers: (I'm just gonna start putting these at the beginning of each chapter.) Hai, Mica-chan! Serizawa makes his appearance in this chapter. I ran across a profile of his by accident and had now clue who he was, so I read it. (The link up top. Really good profile!) I am going to warn you that I'm not a fan of his. Not from what I've read. _ Just a warning that he is not portrayed as a very nice guy in here (not that I saw that he was. but maybe I just haven't read enough, ne? ^^)  
  
Okita Souji had learned his lesson on listening to his instincts when it came to people. He had met several new and different kinds of people since the formation of the new group, now called the Shinsengumi. One of these men's names was Itou Kashitarou. He was the scholar of the group. A very sophisticated man whose views leaned toward the belief of "Shonno-Joi" or the belief to "revere the emperor, dispel the barbarians." This within itself made the young man stay away from him, though he noticed that many of the members listened intently when Itou spoke. Takeda Kanryuusai was one of the others that caught Okita's attention. He had been appointed the captain of the fifth squad, but the youth couldn't understand why. He was more of a strategist than a fighter. He practiced medicine, which did come in quite handy with the wounds that people would suffer on the battlefield to protect Kyoto and the Shogun. Okita had seen that he was a brownnoser when he first encountered him. The man seemed kind at first. He was polite to those above him, and even to those around him when his superiors were around, but the younger man had noticed the change in attitude when whoever was over him in rank left the area. The final man that had caught Okita's attention was Serizawa Kamo. This man had been picked up from a prison, sentenced to die, but released from his sentence when he said he would support the Bakufu on the battlefield. This was the man that the youth kept the closest eye on. He had noticed that he seemed to use his title as one of the Captains for his benefit. He was constantly at brothels and always seemed to be drinking. The drinking had never bothered Okita. He himself liked sake with his dinner, but Serizawa took it over the limit. This was shown when he would loose his temper in public, slaying people at random, then using his title to cover it up. The youth had gotten his first glimpse of why Kondou did not get along with Serizawa on their way to Kyoto the first time. A fire had broken out in the inn they were staying at, and Okita had seen Kondou take the blame for it. He had frowned, asking his friend what he thought could have possibly started it. "I have my suspicions," was all the elder man said. Okita later found out that it had been Serizawa, accompanied by the third and final of the top captains, Niimi Nishigi. This was when the youngest of the squads' captains began to watch Serizawa. He had no need to watch out for Niimi, simply because Kondou had found enough on him to order him to commit seppuku. The youth sighed as he leaned back and stared out of the window of his room in the inn. He smiled slightly, deep in thought. There was one time when Serizawa had been of a good deal of use. He and a small group set off for Osaka for some reason that Yamanami, who had been telling him the story, did not specify. (A/N: In other words this story caught my attention while I was researching and I had to add it in, but I didn't know EXACTLY why they went. ^_^) "We went to a wealthy dealer and Serizawa-san demanded money," Yamanami had said. "Quite a bit, actually. The door keeper thought we were threatening him for money and through us out, only giving us a small portion of what we had asked." "Eh? What did Serizawa-san do?" Okita had asked, listening intently. "Apparently the door keeper ran to the police (A/N: I'm not sure if that's exactly where he went, but it was something to that extent.) and they told him who we were." Yamanami smiled. "We were given the money." "Honto ni?" Okita asked, smiling. "Serizawa-san seemed to be good for something besides brawling all day." Yamanami frowned. "Ne, Souji-kun, you shouldn't be saying things like that. He is your superior as well." "I suppose." That had been a while ago, and Serizawa had sent in for the Shinsengumi's uniforms. Okita now sat on the window ledge, fingering the light blue material with a smile. He did have good taste in the uniforms, the youth was forced to admit.  
  
The day was September 16. Okita had sat and listened amongst his friends and fellow Shinsengumi members as it was decided that Serizawa Kamo would die on that day for the trouble he had brought to their group. Dark blue eyes now surveyed the area. Kondou and Hijikata had thrown a party, and the youth watched their intended prey drink himself into a stupor. The young man frowned. "We'll go after him tonight," Hijikata told the captain of the first unit. Okita nodded. "Of course. He'll be too drunk to know what hit him." The youth took a deep breath, then exhaled, eyes still trained on the soon to be dead man. "Harada-san and Yamanami-san will come with us?" "Hai." "Kondou-san will have quite a load on him after this is said and done." "Hai." Okita smiled up at the taller man. Everything was set.  
  
The cool night breeze ruffled Okita's long brown hair as he crept through the darkness. His blue eyes were trained on the house just in front of him and his comrades, who took up other sides. Yamanami would go around the back way, Hijikata to the front, Harada to the side, and he would go in on the side closest to Serizawa. He would strike first. The youth crept into the house, scrunching his nose in disgust once he walked in. When he laid eyes on the man, thoughts of all he had done in the past rushed through his mind. The sooner he did this, the better. They would be rid of him. He slid his sword from its sheath and saw the elder man's eyes slide open in the darkness. It took only a half of a second for Serizawa's sluggish mind to figure out what was going on, and he pulled his wakizashi, attempting to parry against Okita. The captain of the first squad let the normal smile disappear from his face, replaced to the closest thing he could muster to a frown. He had not expected the elder man to wake so quickly and be able to fight back, not that it mattered. Okita was one of the top swordsmen in the Shinsengumi. He could take a mostly drunk man such as Serizawa down in seconds. He pulled back, feeling the wakizashi scrape across his face lightly. As he reached his free hand up to wipe the blood away, his dark eyes caught sight of Hijikata entering. Okita's blade connected with Serizawa, making him stagger backward, and right into Hijikata's blade. The man dropped to the floor, dead. Hijikata's eyes locked with Okita's and the younger man smiled. "We should get going," Hijikata deadpanned as he turned to leave. He glanced back to see the younger man falling into step with him.  
  
A/N: Yeah.. REALLY short chapter, but I kinda just wanted to get this out of the way. I hope I made it interesting and did I make it choppy? @_@ I hope not.. Tell me if I did! Onegai? _ Anyway, it was short, but it is the next chapter, ne? Aren't you proud I'm getting it out so fast? ^^ 


	4. 

Chapter Four: New Friends and the Ikeda ya Affair  
  
A/N: CONFOUND MICROSOFT WORD!!! *Twitch* It's out to get me, I swear. _ Now I'm really gonna kill it because that was the fourth or fifth time the thing froze up on me!!!!!! *Massive twitching* I didn't sleep well. Gomen. Anyway, this is just a heads up that this is now going to be a crossover with Kaze Hikaru. KH is a Shinsengumi/Okita centered manga that hasn't come out in America yet, but is WONDERFUL! I found copies in Dallas when I went. I want them!! *Sob* I have a friend that said she'd help me get them. ^^ Oh, and I am thinking of the Saitou in RK, just in case you were wondering, and also, if you have by chance seen KH (you wonderful and lucky person you!) the only reason I'm calling this a crossover is to have Sei in it. Just to let ya know. I don't expect this to be AT ALL accurate with KH simply because I haven't seen the mangas. Oh, also, the beginning of this chapter was written with Anna-chan. Just giving her credit ^^  
  
Golden, wolf like eyes stared at the inn. This was the place Hijikata had told him to go. He would be rooming with the first squad's captain until they could find a space for him. His eyes caught sight of what appeared to be a young boy in a Shinsengumi uniform walking into the inn. "Oi! Kodomo! Is this the Mibu Inn?" The "boy" looked up, a slight bit of irritation showing in his dark blue eyes, but then in faded into a smile. "Hai." he answered. Saito stood over him. "Can you tell me where I can find the First Captain of the Shinsengumi?" he asked, eyeing the smiling youth warily. The youth's smile turned to a near grin. "Hai." Saito fought looking annoyed. "Where?" "Right here," the so-called "boy" said cheerfully. "Watashi wa Okita Souji, captain of the first squad of the Shinsengumi." Saito blinked before chuckling. "Very funny, kodomo. Where is he?" Okita blinked, then chuckled. "I believe I just told you that, ne?" Saito stared at him. "You can't be serious." Okita smiled. "Very." "You're a boy." "I'm twenty-one." "You're barely legal." Saito said. "And could probably send you running back home to your mother after a sword match," the younger man answered, smile growing. "At least there would be enough of me left for my mother to find." Saito said with a smirk. The smile didn't falter. "You underestimate me." "You don't give me enough credit." "I don't need to." Saito glared at him. "One day you just might." "So who might you be?" Okita asked, smile still on his pale features. "Saito Hajime, Third Captain of the Shinsengumi." Saito said flatly. Okita still smiled, but opened his eyes, watching the other man. He swallowed hard. "So you are the one I'm suppose to be rooming with, eh?" Saito nodded slowly. The smile finally faltered. "Oh...." "You don't have to sound so disappointed." Okita brushed a lock of hair out of his face, the smile creeping back. "Of course not, Saitou-san," he said, not really sure how to respond. "I suppose you'd like to put your bag down, ne?" Saitou nodded, a small smirk appearing on his thin lips. He watched the youthful looking captain walk down the hallway of the inn and open the shoji a ways down. He shook his head. How could this boy possibly be the first captain? Okita had sat down by the window by the time that Saitou entered. The taller man set his bag down and glanced around the room. "There's one bed," he observed. "I assume we'll switch off every other night, ne?" Saitou frowned slightly, but kept an eye on the slightly younger man. "Where are you from, Okita-san?" Okita looked up. "The Tama area. I went to the Shieikan Dojo there." "Ah." Golden eyes stared at dark blue ones. "Is something the matter with you? You smile too much." Okita chuckled. "And you frown too much, Saitou-san," he answered. Saitou's frown deepened. "Humph."  
  
It had been several months since Saitou Hajime had met Okita Souji. After they put away their annoyances and gained respect for each other, they became fast friends. He had begun to notice the youth acting oddly. The golden-eyed man had been placed in the room next to the first captain, and soon found out just how thin the walls were. The youthful looking captain had begun coughing several weeks before, dismissing it as just a cold when asked about it, but that - as said before - had been several weeks ago. Saitou was beginning to worry.  
  
Okita coughed violently into his hands. He wasn't quite sure what was the matter with him. Cold sweat covered his face and his breath was received in gulps. He coughed again, looking down to see crimson liquid dripping into his hands. His eyes widened. "Okita?" The young man whipped his sleeve over his mouth and then hid his hands under the sheets, just as Saitou walked in. He smiled at the taller man. "Hai?" "I could hear you coughing from my room." "The walls are thin." "Daijoubu ka?" "Hai, daijoubu." The first captain continued to smile. "Go back to bed, Saitou-san. We have new recruits arriving tomorrow." "Hai.." Dark blue eyes watched the slightly elder man leave and then Okita fell back against his pillow. He ran the symptoms over in his head: night chills, fevers that came and went, and the worst, coughing up blood. This was the first time it had happened, and he didn't want to jump to conclusions far too quickly. "I'll see a doctor about it," he promised himself quietly before curling up to attempt sleep.  
  
Okita looked out at the first squad. His squad. The bright morning light was enveloping the area in it's warm light. He had received one of the several new recruits. A young man by the name of Kamiya Seizaburou. He was small. Even smaller than Okita, who was dwarfed by many of the other captains. His eyes were wide and dark, glancing to each and every person in turn. His eyes stopped on the captain and Okita smiled. Kamiya smiled back, looking very unsure of himself. He bowed slightly. "Ohayo gozaimasu, Okita-san," he said respectfully. "Ohayo, Kamiya-san, wasn't it?" Okita replied, still smiling. "Am I to expect that you'll be ready for tonight's assignment?" Kamiya nodded. "Hai! Of course, Captain!"  
  
Okita leaned back, massaging the bridge of his nose. Kamiya was a girl? He knew that "he" had appeared small and slightly frail, but he himself did to one that didn't know him. He sighed heavily. "Are you going to send me home?" She sounded worried. Frightened, possibly, that he might tell Hijikata, who in turn would probably kill her. "Please, Okita-san! I am only trying to avenge my father and brother's deaths!" she blurted. Okita blinked. "That's why you're here?" "Hai! They were killed, and you executed their murderer! I saw you. I. wanted to be like you. I know I can do this! Onegai!" The small captain allowed a smile to make its way to his face. "You proved tonight that you could hold your own in a battle. I suppose, with the correct guidance, you could be a promising swordsman.woman." Kamiya's eyes widened and she grinned. "DOMO ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU, OKITA-SAN!" Okita smiled. "What's your real name?" "Tominaga Sei," she replied, bowing slightly. "I won't be a bother, Okita-san! I promise!" The captain opened his mouth to reply, but there was a hurried knock at the shoji. He looked up to see one of the young men under his command. "Okita-san! Hijikata-san requested that I tell you to meet him as quickly as possible." Okita nodded and stood, walking out of the room, leaving Sei to herself.  
  
"They will gather in the Ikeda ya," Hijikata said to the group of captains that were sitting around him. "We will attack tomorrow night, when the meeting will begin." "Will the Battousai show his face?" one man asked. Okita smiled slightly. The Battousai had become a myth around the Shinsengumi members. He wanted to meet this so-called "hitokiri." He wanted to meet him and to kill him, simply because the red headed Imperialist was called the best. "We are not certain," Hijikata responded. "This is much like Go or Shogi. If we don't make our move now, they will get us in the next move. Therefore, arrest them all. If they resist, kill them!"  
  
"What's going on, Okita-san?" Okita turned to see Sei's wide eyes staring at him. He smiled. "We will attack tonight." "Attack?" "The Ikeda ya," Okita responded, smile widening. "Will we see the Battousai?" Sei asked, excitement in her voice. "Possibly. I hope so." Sei grinned. "I do too! It would make it interesting." "Watch yourself, if he's there or not, ne?" Sei smiled broadly. "Hai!" Okita didn't know quite what it was, but this girl was something special. Perhaps, after this was all done and over with, he could get to know her better than he could as her captain. Until this was over with, he would have to put all boyish feelings aside. She was disguised as a boy, and that could not be revealed to anyone else but him, or it could mean her life. Enough had been taken from this young girl all ready,  
  
"Consumption?" Okita whispered. The doctor nodded. "I'm afraid so. This will be an other disease you've dealt with in a short span of time." The youthful captain nodded solemnly. Tuberculosis. It was deadly. Most did die from it, and it was not a quick death by any means. He sighed heavily, but then smiled. "I really should be going." The doctor nodded. "Take care." "As best I can, I suppose." That said, he was gone. They had a raid tonight that he did not want to be late for.  
Everything happened quickly at Ikeda ya. Okita did not see Katsura. The man had eluded them, much to his displeasure. Swords clashed and people scattered in every direction. The first captain would glance over from time to time to check on the young girl who would cross swords with anyone, despite her size. Her determination made up for her petite form. He smiled at the thought, and then sliced down his opponent. His eyes caught hold of a coward running. An Ishin Shishi. He took off in a sprint after him, climbing the steps in a rush. He felt his breath catch in his throat. He was reminded of the doctor's words earlier that day as he coughed, tasting a bit of blood. He jumped at the man, sword drawn. The clashing of metal against metal sounded as they both struck, then parried. Okita finished the man off as quickly as possible, and then found himself coughing violently into his hand. Blood poured from his mouth. It was more than usual. It was much more. He felt the world spin as he continued to cough, but felt to hands steadying his shoulders. "Okita-san?" "Sei." he whispered, but then felt everything go dark as his knees buckled. "Okita-san!" Sei screamed, easing him to the floor as best she could. Blood was trailing from the corner of his mouth and on his hands, and over his gi. She searched frantically for the wound that she was sure he had received. No one coughed up blood unless they were wounded. Dark blue eyes fluttered open weakly. "Sei-chan." Sei looked surprised at him. "How badly are you injured? Where? I need to get you help!" "Shh," the captain hushed. "I'm not injured," he whispered. "You have to be! You coughed up blood!" she argued. Okita shook his head, regretting the action as soon as he had done it. "I'm not injured," he repeated. "I'm ill." Sei's eyes widened considerably. "Okita." The blue-eyed man reached a hand up band brushed a finger across her face, startling her. "Help me up, ne?" he whispered.  
  
Ikeda ya was profitable for the Shinsengumi as a whole, but cost Okita quite a bit. It caused his health to worsen and for his two closest friends to find out before he was ready. Sei had convinced him to tell Hijikata and Kondou about his illness. Kondou had paled considerably, while Hijikata's face remained stoic, though his eyes told all. "How long?" Kondou asked quietly, "I don't know." Hijikata glanced out the window, exhaling with a sigh. "We should keep this quiet. Your unit thinks highly of you. We can't have the moral falling." "I understand," Okita responded. "Does anyone else know?" Kondou asked. "Kamiya-san, demo he is trustworthy." The two higher ranked men nodded. This would be kept as quiet as possible, for as long as possible, and maybe it would pass. Okita prayed to whoever was listening that it would pass.  
  
A/N: Ikeda ya! Poor Okita.. I'm so cruel to him. I've given up on trying to make this lengthy. Sometimes my mind is not on my side.. Though I'm not sure how I manage that. Anyway, feel free to R&R. ^^ TBC 


	5. Yamanami Keisuke

Chapter Five: Yamanami Keisuke A/N: Quite a fluffy chapter. Depressing at some points, but still quite a bit of fluff between Sei-chan and Okita-kun. ^^  
  
"He's got quite a following," Sei mumbled under her breath as she sat against Okita's windowsill.  
  
"Hmm?" the captain responded, looking up from his place on the floor, fiddling with something or the other.  
  
"Itou-san has quite a following. Have you heard him speak?"  
  
Okita snorted. "He follows an ideal I could not."  
  
"What ideal?" the girl asked, hopping off of the sill and sitting next to her captain.  
  
Okita leaned his head against the wall. "*Shonno-Joi," he responded.  
  
Sei's eyes widened a bit. "Honto ni? I didn't think that Hijikata-san nor Kondou-san would care for that too much."  
  
"They don't. There is friction between our two captains and the Adviser." He turned his dark eyes toward the girl. "I suggest you don't get involved. Staying natural is best when it comes to something like this, regardless on your beliefs."  
  
"What are your beliefs, Okita-san?" she responded innocently.  
  
Okita coughed lightly into his hand. "I only wish what is best for Japan," the captain of the first division responded. "That is all I wish for, and my loyalties lie with those that will get that accomplished. I stand behind Kondou-san and Hijikata-san in whatever they wish to do."  
  
Sei nodded, allowing the information to sink in.  
  
The young captain coughed for a moment, and then looked up. "And you, Sei- chan?" he asked with a smile. "What philosophy do you stand behind?"  
  
The brown-eyed girl took her captain's hand for a moment, frowning at the bit of blood. "I would follow you wherever you go, Okita-san," she responded, looking up and into his eyes.  
  
Okita smiled. "That may get you in trouble, Sei-chan," he responded with a teasing note in his voice. "What shall you do when I'm no longer here?"  
  
Sei's eyes widened and she looked as if she would cry for a moment. They sat for a half a moment, staring, and then she clasped onto him, clinging to his him and let out a sob into his gi. "I don't want you to leave me, Okita," she whispered, voice amazingly strong despite the tears streaming down her face.  
  
Her captain wasn't quite sure what to do. He put a careful arm around her, still managing to keep out of her face. "It'll be a while yet," he responded quietly. "Don't worry about that."  
  
She looked up, eyes sad. "But it will happen, won't it, Okita?"  
  
"Everyone dies sooner or later, Sei-chan. It is how life works."  
  
She choked back a sob. "I don't want to loose someone else! Not you! Especially not you!"  
  
Okita's blue coloured orbs widened. "What do you mean by that, Sei-chan?" he laughed out, attempting a cheerful smile.  
  
"Atashi." she whispered. "Atashi wa. Gomen nasai, Okita-san. I think I've fallen in love with you."  
  
Okita started to respond, but was cut off by the sound of a loud bell. "Something's happening," he whispered, springing to his feet. "Come on!"  
  
The two Mibiru raced down the hall way and into the main room. Kondou had an expression of worry on his face, Hijikata wore his mask, but his eyes revealed hurt, betrayal and anger.  
  
"What is it?" Okita asked.  
  
"Yamanami has left."  
  
"Left?" Sei asked, regretting the action because it pulled attention to her.  
  
"Ran from us," Hijikata explained.  
  
Murmurs rose from the small crowd of captains and a few soldiers.  
  
"He wouldn't do that," Harada said with a frown, chewing slightly on his ever-present piece of grass. "Not Yamanami. He's been with us since before the beginnin'!"  
  
Okita's breath caught, but not from the disease. "Do you know where to?"  
  
Kondou nodded. "Yes."  
  
"And you'll send someone after him?" Inoue whispered.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I will go," Okita said, standing to his full height. "I can catch him."  
  
Sei watched the quick happenings of Kondou explaining where Yamanami was going and Okita leaving to find him.  
  
The captain of the first division raced along the countryside and slowed only when he felt he had to. He took in a sharp breath and stopped when he heard his name called.  
  
Yamanami stepped forward, looking worn and tired. He smiled slightly. "Hello, Souji-kun," he whispered.  
  
"Doshite?" the younger man responded, hurt seeping into his voice. "Doshite, Yamanami-san?"  
  
"I couldn't stand it any longer, Souji," he whispered. "The Shinsengumi was something to be proud of in the beginning, but it has turned downhill! I can not handle the murders of innocents any longer."  
  
"Murders of innocents? The Ishin Shishis?!"  
  
"The people who can not identify themselves on the street and those that are simply fighting for what they feel is right. Souji, have you taken a step back to simply look at what has happened?"  
  
Okita hung his head slightly. "Do not do this, tamadachi," he begged quietly.  
  
"Take me in. I will not be a coward."  
  
Okita's eyes widened. "I could give you the chance to run, if I wished."  
  
"But I do not wish for you to do that. Your ideals are different from mine, Souji-kun. You would never be able to live with the thought that you had betrayed the Shinsengumi." He placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "I'm sorry if I have hurt you, Okita."  
  
Okita nodded. "And I am sorry I can do nothing for you."  
  
Yamanami smiled slightly. "It is your duty."  
  
"Seppuku?" Okita whispered.  
  
Yamanami stood silently, hearing his punishment and allowing the meaning of it to sink in.  
  
"That is the punishment for those that attempt to leave the Shinsengumi," Hijikata responded.  
  
The younger man's blue eyes were wide. "Hijikata-san! You can't mean it! You can't possibly-"  
  
"I suggest that you stop now before I place a punishment on you for testing my judgment, Okita."  
  
"Kondou-san." Okita looked over to his elder friend, desperation in his eyes.  
  
"Listen to Hijikata," Kondou said quietly. "He is the one who deals with this sort of thing."  
  
The young man turned his frantic blue eyes toward Yamanami's quiet black ones. The elder man smiled. "I knew the consequences when I ran. I shall face the penalty."  
  
"I'm so sorry, Yamanami," Okita whispered, a tear trailing down his face.  
  
"Do not weep for me, Souji-kun." He cupped the younger man's face for a moment, as he had done when he was a boy.  
  
"Stay here, Okita," Hijikata ordered as he led Yamanami out.  
  
The small man stood, tears streaming down his face. He fell to his knees. "Doshite.?"  
  
"They killed him?" Sei whispered. "For running, they killed him? Hijikata is cruel and should have the same done to him!"  
  
"Hush," Okita growled. "Never say such things!"  
  
"Okita grew up with both Yamanami and Hijikata, Kamiya," Saitou explained as he sipped at his sake.  
  
Sei's dark eyes widened. "My stars. Gomen nasai, Okita-san," she whispered, still keeping her voice low.  
  
Okita turned his eyes to her. "Remember what I told you earlier? Staying neutral is best, regardless of your beliefs."  
  
"And you also said you would follow Kondou-san and Hijikata-san in whatever their decisions were."  
  
"Then you are a fool."  
  
The threesome turned to see Itou standing behind them, a frown on his face. "How could you say something like that after your friend was killed by that man? Have you fallen to his ways as well, Okita-san? I thought you wanted a peaceful Japan!"  
  
"I wish nothing more!" Okita argued, angered. "But I will follow Hijikata- san and Kondou-san to hell and back to gain that! I know they can achieve it!"  
  
Itou glared. "Fool! You will not live past this war!"  
  
"I never expected to," the young man said quietly. They glared at each other, neither willing to step down.  
  
"Stop it," Saitou growled. "Both of you are acting like children."  
  
"You will be there, Saitou-san, won't you?" Itou asked.  
  
"Of course."  
  
Itou smiled. "How about you, Kamiya-san? How would you like to join one of our meetings?"  
  
Sei frowned. "I don't believe I would like that. Some other time perhaps."  
  
"Perhaps." That said, Itou took his leave.  
  
"What meeting?" Okita demanded.  
  
"One that he holds every week or so," Saitou responded. "His ideals and beliefs."  
  
Okita frowned. He didn't like this at all.  
"Traitor!" Okita yelled, slamming a fist into the wall. He coughed, bringing his hand to his mouth and wiping the blood away.  
  
"Easy, Okita," Kondou said, placing a strong hand on either of the younger man's shoulders. He kept them there until the coughing fit subsided and Okita breathed normally.  
  
The blue-eyed captain stumbled back into the elder man's grasp, head spinning. "Two trusted friends betray me."  
  
"Don't take it personal," Hijikata said as he sipped his sake. "If you do that, you'll never get anywhere in this war."  
  
"Will you send someone after them?" Okita asked quietly.  
  
"Someone has been sent," the elder man responded.  
  
"Then I will never see Saitou-san again."  
  
Hijikata did not respond, but simply took another sip of his sake.  
  
Kondou eased the first captain to the floor, handing him a sake cup of his own. "Don't loose sleep over it."  
  
Okita took a sip of his sake and stood.  
  
"Where are you going?" Kondou questioned.  
  
"To rest," the youth responded.  
  
Sei turned her brown eyes to where Okita lay sleeping on his futon. She sighed as she sat next to the bed, brushing his dark hair away from his pale face gently. "Gomen nasai," she whispered to his sleeping form. "I wish I had known. I would never have let him hurt you."  
  
It had been nearly two months since Saitou Hajime had left with Itou's group. Okita still took it hard.  
  
"No one knew," Okita whispered groggily, eyes opening.  
  
She managed a smile. "I'm still sorry I didn't."  
  
Okita became fully awake and pulled back from her. "Do not get in my face, Sei-chan," he said quickly.  
  
She frowned. "You shouldn't worry about me so much. I would die a thousand horrible deaths to be near you."  
  
"It would kill me before my time to see you die those deaths, Sei-chan."  
  
She smiled. He had not had time to say anything that day. The day she had blurted out her feelings to him and beaten herself mentally for it for hours after. He had, however, spent much more time with her.  
  
"If I live through this," he continued in no more than a whisper, "I would like nothing more than to spend the rest of my days with you."  
  
Sei's eyes watered and she clung to him. "Ai shittaru, Okita-kun."  
  
Okita's response was cut short when he heard his name called from the hallway. Sei immediately dropped to the floor and Okita scooted to the furthest side of the futon.  
  
A young boy came into his room. "Okita-san! Battousai has been spotted!" he said, panicked.  
  
Okita stood. "Where?"  
  
A/N: Yeah.. It's been a while since I wrote on this^^;;; Gomen nasai!! I have an idea that is warped and strange, so please come back for it soon!!  
  
TBC 


	6. Truce?

Chapter Six: Truce?  
  
A/N: Yes, I think I put this before, but this story was formerly under the name of Anna Maxwell, which is my best friend that posts things for me, but now I have my own sign in! Yay! Go me! I'm not mooching off of her any more ^^;;; Oh, and my most humble apologies to Nikka-san for not updating in FOREVER! I got an email from Nikka-san saying that she checks it very often! Thank you for saying how much you like it ^^ I am now updating!  
  
Okita crept along the streets. The Battousai had been seen in an old inn that was about to be closed down at the edge of town. Hijikata and Kondou had been out, and so the people who had spotted him had come to him. They knew it would have been worthless to go after the hitokiri themselves. It was needless death of the Shinsengumi's soldiers. Okita, on the other hand, was capable of inflicting damage on Himura.  
  
Sei had been ordered to remain there. She would be an unneeded distraction in a battle with a hitokiri.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
Okita turned to the young man that had brought him from his thoughts. Young man.. He was no more than a boy, really. Maybe sixteen?  
  
"This is where he was, sir."  
  
Okita nodded. "Domo." The captain of the first squad stepped forward, katana ready. Every one of his senses was on full alert for any movement or something creeping out of the darkness. His eyes darted from one place to another.  
  
"Quite hiding like a coward," he muttered into the darkness.  
  
"I am no coward," came a steady voice. Himura Battousai stepped from the darkness, katana in its sheath, but for him, that could be as dangerous as if it were out and ready.  
  
"Then step out and fight me like a man," Okita said evenly.  
  
"A man? You look no more than a boy."  
  
The Mibiru smiled tightly. "I'm sure I'm older than you. Shall we?"  
  
Himura nodded and leapt forward. The swords clashed, echoing through the old hallway. The few men that had come with the first captain watched in awe as the two swordsmen preformed what looked more like a dance than a battle. Though the steps consisted of parries and slashes than actual steps.  
  
That is, they did until something happened. An explosion erupted around them as a cannon was fired into the building. The troops were sent scattered in several different directions as the floor began to split.  
  
Okita let out a slight yelp as the ground under him gave way and he felt himself falling, though he wasn't quite sure where to. He hit the ground with a hard THUD and then felt the floor crashing in around him. Dust flew through the air, causing his breath to catch and for him to cough violently into cupped hands. Blood leaked from the corners of his mouth and he quickly wiped it away. He heard a groan from a couple feet away and looked over. Himura was pulling himself up from where he had fallen. Okita looked up. There was no visible way out, band so it looked as if they would be stuck here for a while.  
  
"What a bother," the elder swordsman muttered.  
  
"Those idiots," Himura growled.  
  
Okita smiled. "Yes. They're not too bright to get you caught down here as well," He looked around, and seeing the close area, commented, "Perhaps we should call a temporarily truce for the time being. Seeing as we wouldn't have the room to have a proper battle."  
  
"And seeing as you appear to have blood on you after I know I have not landed a blow on you yet."  
  
Okita gawked a moment. Damn it.  
  
"You're ill, ne?" Himura questioned. A ghost of a smile appeared on his youthful features. "I won't spread it. You are an interesting opponent. I do not wish for them to take you away to some hospital."  
  
Okita nodded his understanding and stood from his place on the floor. "There has to be a way out of here. It looks like a basement."  
  
"Just because there is a way out does not mean we can use that way," Himura replied. "The floor. or what's left of it is no longer stable. If we tamper with it, it would most likely fall in on our heads."  
  
"If we don't tamper with it, it will most likely fall in on our heads," Okita countered. "We'll have to risk it sooner or later."  
  
Himura frowned. "Hai."  
  
Okita stood, looking around once again. The dust had settled and he could hear the faint sound of people scurrying around on what was left of the level above them, probably fighting each other. The Mibiru let out a long sigh and glanced over at his red-headed opponent, who was busy searching the walls for a possible way out. He smiled when he saw a small stream of light just above them, which was likely a way out.  
  
"Over here, Himura-san."  
  
Himura looked over to see what the elder man was calling him for and his dark eyes spotted the light. "It will be difficult to get up there."  
  
"If we pull some of the rubble over here, we might be able to use it as a way to step up."  
  
"Perhaps."  
  
Okita smiled. "Couldn't hurt, ne?"  
  
The Battousai gave him an odd look. "Why did they send you here?"  
  
Okita looked up from where he had been dragging wood over to be able to get up to the light. "Eh? Because I can defeat you."  
  
Himura looked startled for a moment. "Can you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You're confident. Or cocky."  
  
"I am confident," the elder man answered. "There we go. I believe that that should do it," he said, a smile across his pale features. He climbed up and pulled at the fallen rubble that blocked his path, tugging it free from where it was lodged. He then crawled through the hole, quickly followed by Himura Batousai.  
  
They stood for a moment, the evening breeze feeling good. Finally, Himura took a breath to say something. "You're different."  
  
Okita chuckled. "Really now? How's that?"  
  
"You're dying and you always smile. Why?"  
  
The Mibiru thought a moment. "I suppose. that I'm doing what I was born for. I feel I am doing what is right. I enjoy this: parrying back and forth with an enemy. I think that if I were to stop being cheerful as I've always been, then everyone would see that something was wrong and want to send me away, and I couldn't stand that. I believe boredom would kill me faster than the consumption if I were to be stuck away in some hospital."  
  
Himura nodded, taking in his words. He turned his back toward the first division's captain and began walking away, but stopped. "I hope to see you in battle again before they send you away."  
  
"That'll be some time yet, so we will see each other again."  
  
Himura nodded and continued on his way.  
  
Okita smiled as he watched him go. "If I have anything to say about it, we'll meet again."  
  
"Okita!"  
  
The blue eyed man turned. "Sei! I thought I told you to stay at the inn!"  
  
"Gomen nasai, Okita! I had to make sure you were all right, and then I saw the floor collapsed in and." Tears filled her large eyes and Okita pulled her close, hugging her.  
  
"Daijoubu, Sei-chan."  
  
"Honto ni?"  
  
"Honto."  
  
She smiled and wiped her tears away. "Then let's get back to the inn before anyone misses us, ne?"  
  
Okita grinned. "Hai hai!" 


	7. The return of Saitou Hajime

Chapter Seven: The Return of Saitou Hajime  
  
"Okita!"  
  
Okita stirred at the sound of his name being called and the shoji being opened. He blinked tiredly and looked up. "Ne, Sei-chan. It's early."  
  
"You'll be happy with me once you hear what I have to say!" she exclaimed, eyes bright.  
  
Okita sat up on his mat and stretched. "What could have you so excited this early in the morning?"  
  
"Come see!" That said, she grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him towards the hallway, giggling as he stumbled behind. She pulled him until they reached the area of the inn where Kondou and Hajikata met on a regular basis to discuss business. They were inside, along with an old, yet familiar figure.  
  
"Saitou-san!" Okita half yelled, no heed for the conversation they were having. "What on earth?!"  
  
Hajikata allowed a small smile to appear across his lips. "I told you not to worry about it, Okita-kun. Saitou here was our spy against the late Itou."  
  
"Anou.. You didn't betray us!"  
  
Saitou chuckled slightly. "Slow down, Okita-kun."  
  
"Demo."  
  
Sei laughed. "Okita has been very worried about you, Saitou-san," she explained. "You should have told him before going and doing that to him!"  
  
Saitou bowed his head slightly. "Gomen nasai, Okita-kun, but I couldn't let it get out."  
  
"I understand."  
  
Hajikata cleared his throat, gaining everyone's attention. "Everything went to plan?"  
  
"Only a few escaped, sir," Saitou resumed. "Very few, I can assure you, but Itou Kashitarou, Hattori Takeo, and Toudou Heisuke were all killed in the battle."  
  
"Good," Hajikata responded. "You do good work."  
  
"Thank you, sir."  
Okita took a sip of his sake as he and Sei listened to Saitou's story with much interest. "How did you ever trick them into believing that you were really with them?" Sei asked.  
  
"I'm curious about that as well," Okita admitted. "I know you attended the meetings of his, but that couldn't have been enough."  
  
Saitou flagged down the tavern owner and ordered another cup of sake. "I posed as a drunk," he said simply. (A/N: Okita and Sei-chan facefault here ^^)  
  
"I wouldn't know how you might pull that one off." Okita muttered.  
  
Sei grabbed the young woman who was bringing a new bottle of sake before she could place it before Saitou. "We've had enough, thank you."  
  
The young woman bowed and went back to her other customers.  
  
Saitou frowned. "Why on earth did you do that?"  
  
"Because you're still in character from your long period of 'acting,'" the younger soldier deadpanned.  
  
Okita laughed at this. "I believe Kamiya is right on this one, Saitou-san."  
  
Saitou let out an annoyed sigh and pulled out his cigarettes, lighting one up. Seeing this, Okita stood with a smile. "I should get going."  
  
Saitou raised an eyebrow. "We haven't been here all that long, Okita- kun."  
  
"I know," the slightly younger man said, continuing to smile.  
  
Sei took the hint as she looked at the cigarette in Saitou's hand and Okita's blue eyes staring warily at it. That was what he didn't need: something else to quicken his lungs' time of failing. "You should probably get back to, Saitou-kun," she advised. "You must have gotten in very late last night."  
  
"Or early this morning, depending how you look at it," the golden eyed man responded with another puff of smoke. "You look ill, Okita."  
  
"I believe I may have a cold."  
  
"Hmm."  
  
Okita smiled. "Ja ne, Saitou-san."  
"He knows something is going on," Sei said finally.  
  
"He doesn't know what, and I intend to keep it that way."  
  
"Of course."  
  
Okita stopped suddenly, eyes darting around the street. It was midmorning and people bustled about on their way to here and there, but something in the back of his trained mind told him someone was around that shouldn't be.  
  
"Okita?" Sei asked, dark eyes staring up at him.  
  
"Keep walking."  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"I'm not sure quite yet." His blue eyes scanned the crowd and he turned behind them. There. "Turn here, Kamiya."  
  
"Okita? What's going on?"  
  
"Just listen to me," he ordered as he took her by the arm and dragged her down the ally. He winced slightly as he realized the stupidity of the mistake.  
  
"Mibiru." The word was said low, as if a curse.  
  
Okita placed his hand on his sword's hilt. "Come out and show yourself," he growled.  
  
"Who do you think you are to order me around, First Captain?" The man came from the darkness and Okita recognized him as one of the young men who followed Itou out of the camp.  
  
"You are a fool for coming here."  
  
"You have Saitou Hajime to blame for my presence here," he growled as he lunged forward, sword drawn.  
  
Okita parried perfectly. "Mou mou," he muttered. "What a vengeful spirit."  
  
The man pulled back and slashed again. "You people should have left us alone! We wanted out! You are nothing but a murderer and coward."  
  
"I am nothing of the sort," Okita responded, meeting the next blow. "But you do know I will have to kill you now." A small smile crossed his face. "I am obliged to follow Hajikata-san's rules."  
  
"Of course you are." The man slashed forward, running his blade across Okita's chest, only managing to draw a thin line of blood, but surprising the first captain nevertheless.  
  
"Shi ne," Okita whispered as he lunged forward, his attack hitting each shoulder of his opponent and then slicing his head clean off.  
  
Sei winced as she watched the blood flow. "Okita-kun.."  
  
The blue-eyed man took a sharp breath and fell to his knees. He felt the young girl's arms encircle him and hold him close to her. "Take deep breaths," she whispered. "You'll be all right, just breathe normally."  
  
The elder Mibiru took in a deep and shaky breath. "Daijoubu, Sei- chan," he whispered, rising to his feet and wiping blood from his lips.  
  
"There you are! What happened?" Saitou's voice rang from the other end of the ally way.  
  
"One of the men from Itou-san's group attacked us!" Sei exclaimed.  
  
"Are you both all right?"  
  
Okita nodded. "Much better off then he is," he answered, pointing back to the other man.  
  
Saitou smiled slightly. "Quick about your work."  
  
"Always."  
  
"They will have gone after Hajikata and Kondou if they came after you and me."  
  
"Are you all right?" Okita asked.  
  
"Of course."  
  
They returned to the headquarters to find that Kondou had been shot and that the men that had attacked them had been killed. Kondou insisted that the wound was nothing serious, he would merely not be able to use his left arm for the next couple of weeks.  
  
Okita had taken this and believed it only half way. Things in the Shinsengumi seemed to be looking down if the men had gotten that far into the camp without being detected. He had a bad feeling about their future. 


	8. Edo

Chapter Eight: Edo  
  
A/N: Two things to be addressed: 1st: I suppose I need to explain the drinking comment. *sheepish smile * Things that make sense in my mind may not always make sense in someone else's, I suppose... Saitou Hajime was a heavy drinker through his days in the Shinsengumi. He was ordering yet another round of sake (after they had been there a while) while telling Okita and Sei that he had "posed" as a drunk while undercover. He was known to get quite drunk. I found it funny.. I'm easily amused though, according to my math teacher.. _ I was freaking out about some dresses that looked like the Elegant Gothic Lolita style and she thought that was funny.. @_@ Oh well.. Second: I'm skipping over an section of history. *hides * gomen! I'm actually trying to wrap this up and I just don't know enough about the incident since I've only read about it on one site. I will refer to it and here is the site () if you'd like to go check it out. Domo ^^  
  
Sei stared out the window dejectedly. "We're down to so few." she whispered.  
  
"The last battles have been hard on everyone," Okita answered softly from his place leaning against the wall.  
  
Sei turned dark eyes toward him. He'd been so weak lately. The fact that he'd been forced to show it told her that things were getting much worse very quickly. Fear gripped her heart as she watched him struggle to keep his breathing steady. "It's not going to last much longer, is it, Okita?" she whispered.  
  
"What isn't?"  
  
"Everything. The government we've been fighting for, our causes, the Shinsengumi's down to only forty some odd members now. Your health is going quickly, Okita. Everyone can see it. I think most have figured it out. I know Saitou knows. He just won't ask because he doesn't WANT to believe it."  
  
"Stop it, Sei," Okita managed roughly. "Please."  
  
Sei collapsed to the floor in a fit of tears. "It's all going to end. I didn't even get revenge. What am I going to do without you, Okita?"  
  
Okita pushed himself away from the wall and over toward the weeping girl. "Daijoubu, Sei-chan. Everything's going to be all right."  
  
"It's not! Don't lie!"  
  
Okita stopped for a moment. "No, you're right. Everything's not going to be all right. I'm going to die. Many others are going to die. Wives and children will be left to fend for themselves and this country may have to go to hell and back to get what the people really want, but isn't that what we've been fighting for? The people? Does any of it matter if they're happy? What does one man's death from consumption matter to all of them who we've been defending?"  
  
Sei sat shocked for a moment. "I'll care! I'll miss you! I don't want to live with out you, Okita!"  
  
He cupped her face. "You're going to have to someday, Sei-chan. That day's approached faster than either of us would like. Promise me you won't cry?"  
  
"I can't. I'll miss you too much, Souji."  
  
Okita stared for a moment and then stood. This was it. It was time to leave. He'd put people like Sei and others that were close to him in jeopardy for far too long all ready.  
  
"You'll leave then?" she whispered.  
  
"Kondou-san said when the time came that he would let me go to a hospital. When it became too much. Hajikata said it wasn't running away. I still can't see that, but that's what he said."  
  
"Then.. I'll come with you."  
  
"No. You have a chance out here. You won't there."  
  
"Then what about you?!"  
  
"I don't have a chance wherever I am!"  
  
Sei stared. She'd never heard the elder swordsman speak so negatively about the future, or lack there of that he had. "I love you," she whispered.  
  
"I love you too," he answered, equally as quiet. "That's why I want you safe." That said, he turned and left the room and a crying Sei.  
  
Saitou Hajime stood outside the paper walls. "She's been loyal to you these years."  
  
Okita's eyes widened. "You knew?"  
  
"Of course. I also know that you're dying of consumption, my friend, and have been for a long time."  
  
Okita nodded. "I should have told you, but."  
  
"Don't bother apologizing for what you're not sorry for."  
  
"All right."  
  
The two men stood in silence a moment. "Will you take care of her?"  
  
"Yes," the golden eyed Mibiro said.  
  
"Arigatou."  
  
"Doutashimashte."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
3 Months Later in the TB Hospital of Edo  
  
Okita Souji coughed violently into his cupped hands and he felt the nurse place a hand on his shoulder, steadying him. He pulled his pale hands away and wiped the blood from his lips. "Is there any news today?"  
  
The nurse sighed. "I'm sorry, Okita-san, demo."  
  
It was the same every day that he asked. Okita simply smiled. "Arigatou."  
  
She smiled back and stood. "There is a new nurse in today, though. She was asking for you."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Her name is Sei."  
  
Okita's eyes widened. "She's an old. friend."  
  
"Ah," the nurse responded. "I'll show her in if you'd like."  
  
"Yes please."  
  
The young woman walked out and returned with the young swordswoman who was dressed in a nurse's outfit. Her eyes were dimmer than they had been, obviously for seeing too much bloodshed on the battlefield. Her hair on the top of her head had grown back and she looked much more feminine. "I had to see you again," she whispered.  
  
"Sei-chan." Okita stood on shaky legs and she ran to him. He embraced her and allowed her to cry into his shoulder. "Tell me what you know, Sei-chan, please? They won't tell me a thing here! How is Kondou- san? Hajikata-san? Saitou-san? Everyone?"  
  
"Have you not heard?" she whispered.  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"Kondou was beheaded over a month ago."  
  
Okita's eyes grew wide and he paled more, if possible. "No. No, it can't be true. I can't." A coughing fit wracked his body and he fell to his knees. Several nurses ran in and began screaming orders to one another.  
  
Sei stood back in shock. "Is he all right?!"  
  
The nurse shook her head sympathetically. "I'm sorry dear." she whispered.  
  
Sei broke down as she fell to the floor, sobbing. She clung tightly to Okita's still form and her tears fell against his pale face. "I'll miss you," she whispered. 


	9. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
The rain poured down as Sei stood at the lone grave inside the small temple. Her eyes were red from crying and her hands shook as she knelt down, too weary to stand. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she nearly jumped.  
  
"Kamiya?"  
  
"Saitou-san.." She whispered.  
  
He smiled slightly at her. "Okita-kun told me to watch over you. I intend to make good on that promise that I made to him."  
  
"I am a soldier, Saitou-san. I can take care of myself."  
  
"You are a young girl posing as a soldier," Saitou responded lowly. He chuckled at her shocked face. "Don't worry. I've known, and I still won't tell. I've made arrangements for you to go elsewhere until the war is over, at least, and then we'll see from there."  
  
"I will not leave the Mibiro."  
  
"Yes you will, Kamiya, or whatever your name is. You will do as I say."  
  
Fresh tears came to her eyes, but she fought them back. "I will fight. I refuse to step aside!"  
  
"I'm sorry, though Okita told me to take care of you, and this is the best way. Things don't look good for us. You heard that Hajikata died?"  
  
"I hadn't."  
  
"Well, he was shot to death out on the battlefield."  
  
"You're in charge now, aren't you, Saitou-san?"  
  
"Yes." He handed her a piece of paper with an address scribbled onto it. "It's here in Edo. You've met Tokio, haven't you?" Sei nodded. "She begged me to have you go to her and live with her."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Heaven knows. Just do it." He paused. "You'll be close to his grave if you stay in Edo."  
  
She nodded. "All right."  
*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sei knocked lightly on the door and took a deep breath. She had met Takagi Tokio a while back and remember her to be a very charming woman. Very intelligent.  
  
The door opened and a woman not much older than she stood before her. "Kamiya-san?"  
  
"Hai." Sei bowed.  
  
The woman smiled pleasantly. "We met once before. I am Takagi Tokio."  
  
"Yes. I remember you. Saitou-san said to come here and that you wished for me to stay."  
  
"Yes! Come in!" Tokio led Sei into the house and into a room with mats set out and tea being prepared. She poured it into a cup and offered it to the young samurai, who took it gratefully. "Hajime-san told me after Okita-san went into the hospital of your story. Apparently he had gone to see Okita- san right before you did and he had told all of the events. After Hajime- san finished his story I told him that he should bring you here instead of trying to protect you on the battlefield. It would be dangerous for the both of you."  
  
"With no disrespect, Takagi-san, but I do know how to protect myself."  
  
Tokio smiled slightly. "I am not in the least surprised that you do know how, but Hajime would have kept too close of an eye on you and put himself at risk. He promised Okita-san that he would protect you." She paused and sipped her tea. "Hajime said he would marry me when he returned from the war. I look forward to it. To some sort of companionship, ne. Though I long for someone like me as well. Will you stay here with me, Kamiya-san?"  
  
Sei smiled. "Of course, Takagi-san." She bowed deeply. "Atashi wa Tominaga Sei. Please call me Sei."  
  
Tokio smiled. "Then you are to call me 'Tokio,' ne?"  
  
Sei nodded and looked out the window. She would miss him, there was no doubt, but she would move on. For him, she would move on and live.  
  
A/N: And that's it. That is my STILL untitled Okita story ^^ I hope you liked it! I'm actually thinking of doing a sequel ( I never do just one story. I always have to do at least two it seems.) and it will be VERY AU for reality (but who needs reality, right? ^^) and semi-AU for this story, but it will still refer back to this story. Confused? Me too.. @_@ lol. I stay that way. Domo Arigatou! 


End file.
